smbzfandomcom-20200213-history
The New Threat (2006 Series)
This article is about the third episode of the 2006 series. For the 2015 series episode of the same name, see The New Threat. The New Threat is the third episode of the 2006 series of Super Mario Bros. Z. It was released on July 10, 2006. Synopsis Sonic and Shadow arrive in the Mushroom Kingdom, and explain their search for the Chaos Emeralds. Mario enlists the help of Yoshi in the search, who comes across an Emerald and a new enemy. Plot The episode begins at Princess Peach's Castle. After she and Toadsworth thank Sonic and Shadow for what they did, the duo introduce themselves. Sonic begins to ask Mario and Luigi for a favor, but Shadow doesn't believe the matter concerns them. Sonic tells him that they need their help if they hope to reacquire the Chaos Emeralds, sparking everyone's interest. Sonic explains that the Chaos Emeralds, like themselves, are from another dimension. Shadow, as per Sonic's request, explains to everyone else how the Chaos Emeralds are extremely power gems, and that if one person obtains all seven of them, they will gain ultimate power. Toadsworth expresses worry of what would happen if Bowser managed to collect all seven. Sonic asks Mario and Luigi to help them, as protecting the Mushroom Kingdom is their duty, which the Mario Bros. accept. Princess Peach suggests they take Yoshi with them, and the heroes set off. Behind a pillar, Wario and Waluigi are seen spying on them, and devise a plan to capture the Emeralds for themselves and sell them for money. Mario goes to Yoshi for help per Princess Peach's request, and the dinosaur agrees to aid them. Each of the heroes search an area of the Mushroom Kingdom; Sonic runs up a wall and falls a great height, Mario searches through some pipes only to meet bizarre occurrences, and Luigi is terrified by a giant Pirahna Plant (known as Naval Piranha). Luigi runs away in fright and lands right next to Yoshi. Yoshi puts Luigi onto his back as he heads for a cliff. In a bush near the cliff, Yoshi finds the Red Chaos Emerald, making Luigi very happy. As they begin to head back to the other heroes, Mecha Sonic slashes the cliff, sending Yoshi sliding down to the ground below. Luigi, shocked at what just happened, runs off to find Mario. Yoshi lands at the bottom of the cliff, and retrieves the Chaos Emerald. At that moment, Mecha Sonic appears, demanding the Chaos Emerald. When Yoshi refuses, Mecha Sonic charges at him and kicks him square in the face. Yoshi promptly swallows the Chaos Emerald, and Mecha Sonic decides to extract the Emerald from his dead body. Yoshi attempts to fight off Mecha Sonic, and even tries to turn him into an egg, all to no avail. Mecha Sonic soundly defeats him and retrieves the Red Chaos Emerald. Before he can finish Yoshi off, Luigi returns with Mario, Sonic, and Shadow. Mecha Sonic escapes before they can catch him. Sonic and Shadow exchange insults, and Mario asks them who Mecha Sonic is. Shadow doesn't think they need to know, but Sonic decides to tell them, believing they have a right since Yoshi was nearly killed. He decides they should get Yoshi help first, and Mario quickly rushes Yoshi back to Princess Peach's castle, ending the episode. Battles 'Yoshi vs. Mecha Sonic' After Yoshi swallows the Chaos Emerald, the battle begins with Mecha Sonic immediately shooting at him. Yoshi hides in an egg to defend himself and begins rolling away. Mecha Sonic follows him and continues shooting at him. When that doesn't work, he turns into a ball and crashes into Yoshi, knocking the egg into the air. Mecha Sonic continues kicking the egg and sends Yoshi high into the sky before spiking him back down towards the ground. Yoshi appears from the crater looking very angry at Mecha Sonic. Mecha Sonic charges at Yoshi, but Yoshi dodges and throws an egg at him. When that fails, Yoshi charges into Mecha Sonic repeatedly. Yoshi jumps up and tries to slam down into him, but Mecha Sonic teleports away and knocks Yoshi into a wall. Mecha Sonic hits him again and sends him crashing through the wall. As Yoshi skids along the ground, Mecha Sonic stands on top of his face and pushes him into the dirt. When Yoshi gets upright again, he tries to turn Mecha Sonic into an egg, and succeeds after much difficulty. Mecha Sonic is able to break out of the egg and Yoshi tries to grab him with his tongue again. Mecha Sonic grabs the tongue and begins knocking Yoshi back and forth while holding on to the tongue. Mecha Sonic goes into a ball and jumps into the sky twirling Yoshi around and continuing to knock him back and forth. Eventually, he sends Yoshi flying towards the ground, where the Chaos Emerald pops out. Yoshi is too weak to fight anymore, and Mecha Sonic takes the Chaos Emerald and prepares to finish Yoshi off, however, he is stopped after detecting the other heroes approaching, and leaves Yoshi for dead. Major Events *Mario, Luigi, Sonic, and Shadow begin their quest to gather all seven Chaos Emeralds. *Yoshi joins the quest to search for the Emeralds. *Yoshi obtains the Red Chaos Emerald. *Mecha Sonic defeats Yoshi and obtains the Red Chaos Emerald. Characters * Mario * Luigi * Yoshi * Sonic * Shadow * Mecha Sonic * Kamek * Wario * Waluigi * Princess Peach * Toadsworth * Banana Bomb * Naval Piranha Transformations *Super Sonic *Cape Mario *Wario-Man Trivia * This is the only episode where Mario or Luigi don't use their hammers. * This is the second episode where the Banana Bomb makes an appearance. This appearance is notable in that this is the only episode where the banana does not explode, or even use its trademark line. * This is the first episode to have one of the main characters swearing (The previous episode doesn't count, as the B word (The lyrics yelled bi**h) was not uttered by one of the characters, it was a lyrical swear). Mecha Sonic shouts the the D word (da**n) when he discovers that Sonic and Shadow had followed him into the Mushroom World. * This episode shares the same name as the first'' Dragonball Z'' episode. * This is the final episode where Wario has a different sprite, as starting from Episode 6, his sprite changes from his Wario Land 4 sprite to a Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga styled sprite. Credits 'Sprites' Category:Episodes (2006 Series) Category:Non-Canon